The Tour
|image = |main = Jurassic Park (novel) |start = |end = |date = 1989-??-?? |time = ? |previous = When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth |next = Control }} In the chapter The Tour the Murphy children are introduced to the endorsement team and the start of their tour of Jurassic Park. It also features a brief backstory of Dennis Nedry about why he distrusts InGen. Plot After getting off the helicopter, Ed Regis introduces Tim Murphy and his sister Lex to the endorsement team. After being introduced, Tim Murphy has a conversation with Dr. Alan Grant because he read his book "The Lost World of the Dinosaurs" as well as having the same interest in dinosaurs. Tim recalls a trip to the Natural History Museum with his family where he correctly identifies an inaccuracy with the museum's Tyrannosaurus rex skeleton, 5027, with the inaccuracy being that it had had more vertebra than the actual species. Tim wanted to see more of the Natural History Museum's dinosaurs, but his father and his sister wanted to return home to watch the last half of a game on television so his family left the museum. Now that his parents are getting divorced and his father now having left his residence Tim believes that things will become better for him. However, Lex was very close to her and Tim's father and is heartbroken by his departure. Dr. Alan Grant tells Tim Murphy that 5027 will probably never be fixed because of InGen's dinosaurs. Tim does not understand so Dr. Grant begins to explain to him what is on his grandfather's island. Inside the Visitor Center, Ed Regis waits for everyone to be ready for the tour of Jurassic Park. While waiting, he thinks to himself, expressing his dislike of how InGen gives him jobs outside of his expertise, such as being a tour guide and being a caretaker of the Murphy children during their stay. Once everyone is ready, Regis proceeds to take them to the Visitor Center's second floor where he shows the visitors the Control Room and the Isla Nublar Laboratory. While inside the Isla Nublar Laboratory, chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu explains the processes of how the dinosaurs were created. He first shows the endorsement team how the Dinosaur DNA is extracted, which surprises them when he says that most of the genetic material used in the creation of InGen's dinosaurs comes from biting insects trapped in Mesozoic-age amber. Second he discusses how it is sequenced using Cray XMP supercomputers. Third, he takes them to the fertilization room where they insert the completed sequence into crocodile ova. Fourth, Dr. Wu shows the team the hatchery where he explains that the embryos are placed in artificial eggs made of plastic. Finally, the endorsement team are shown nursery where they see a 6-week old Velociraptor, which jumps into Tim Murphy's arms. Dr. Alan Grant asks if the dinosaurs were able to breed. Henry replies that they can not because all of them have been created female and have been irradiated, but Dr. Ian Malcolm expresses skepticism of his clam. Dr. Grant goes over to Tim so he can inspect the raptor. While doing so Ed Regis demands he put the Velociraptor down due the potential of Dr. Alan Grant hurting the juvenile. After calming the raptor down Tim asks if he could play with her, but Ed Regis tells him that they need to initiate the tour of the park itself before it gets too late. Trivia *During Tim's brief tour of the museum him and his dad see a Camptosaurus skeleton. Tim's father believes Camptosaurus originates from the Jurassic period to which his son informs him that it is from the Cretaceous. Actually, Camptosaurus did live in the Jurassic, meaning that Tim's dad was correct all along.